1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a solar power generation assembly and methods for providing same. Specifically, the present invention relates to a solar power generation assembly and method for providing same involving an array of solar generation modules on a dual-incline structure, which can achieve high energy yields over a wide range of azimuths/orientations. The assembly consists of canopy wings providing for the dual-incline structure, where, depending on specifications, the canopy wings can differ in length, width, angle of inclination, structural material and solar module or other material mounted on the surface.
2. Description of the Related Art
To reduce dependence on fossil fuels (both domestic and imported) and reduce the negative environmental impacts of such fuel emissions, there is a need to increase the distributed power generation base. Similarly, there is a need to maximize the value and productivity of single-use real estate to facilitate such things as mounting for PV modules, shade for cars, shade for outdoor activities and other events and purposes. Complications and limitations associated with rooftop installations make incorporating solar power generation systems in underutilized open spaces one such means of addressing these needs. This will necessitate an increase of the electrical transmission infrastructure.
Conventional support structures for PV power systems are typically designed such that the module arrays are oriented along a single slope plane. Several drawbacks of these structures are limited sight lines from beneath the structures, avalanching of snow and ice from the system, and difficulty of deployment on parking lots that are not ideally geographically oriented.
Many arrangements have been proposed, but in general the currently available support structures for solar power generation do not integrate a high level of design aesthetics with multi-functionality and safety features. A need exists for protective structures/systems that shelter from snow, rain, and other precipitation. There is also a need for protection from excessive heat and UV rays from the sun (e.g. reducing the “heat island” effect in populated areas, limiting damage to cars, protecting people from the sun).
To both conserve water and minimize the amount of filtration required to reuse captured water, there is a need for systems which collect rainwater/melted snow before it is further polluted by contact with asphalt or other outdoor surfaces.
Accordingly, there is a need for an improved solar power generation assembly and methods for providing same.